Timelines
'''Timelines '''are the concept by which our wiki organizes fan-works of literary nature, a system created to espouse both individual artistic liberty in tandem with a shared community of characters and ideas. In order to keep things nice and neat, it will be assumed that characters, locations, or other meta elements are "timeline-less" until they make an appearance in at least one published work. Upon being created, written works will be sorted into one of many timelines based on a number of factors, including content and user permissions. Below is the current list of both occupied and unoccupied timelines, which are symbolized by letters in the Greek alphabet. Α - Alpha The first established timeline, considered the "pioneer" of the storylines. Generally closed off from further direct additions by request of DMSwordsmaster, its main contributor. *The Kuipter Files: A Ludusian Crisis *The Kuipter Files: FINALE! *Trix: Adventures of a UFO *Trix 2: The War *Welcome to Equestria: How DMS Met Luna *Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates *Absolutely Nothing: Ludicrine's Inactivity and Beyond *Corruption: He Comes *Cuts Internal: The Return to Genoskaya *Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc *Wrapping Things Up (Epilogue) *The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics *The Return: Their Time to Shine *Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected *The Dark Emissary: Uprising *Wrapping Things Up 2 *Spark *The Descent *Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure *To End a Miracle; A Story of an Uncertain Future Β - Beta Timeline that follows a revised telling of the events of Alpha, with some tweaks and reimaginations along the way. Created and maintained by Ludicrine, and for the time being has not been published on-site. *Deep Blue: A Ludusian Tale *Corrupsam: He(ha) Comes Γ - Gamma Timeline initiated by a set of stories, like Pi, also written by Fire InThe Hole, but which exist in a separate canon. *Back to the Mainland *Langton Incorporated *The Incredubious Industrial Δ - Delta Ε - Epsilon Ζ - Zeta Η - Eta Θ - Theta Ι - Iota Κ - Kappa Λ - Lambda Μ - Mu Ν - Nu Timeline that follows the events of an earlier Ludus and conflicts with Nazcans. Ownership considered to be given to A, Mori. *The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus Ξ - Xi Ο - Omicron Π - Pi Timeline for a set of stories written by Fire InThe Hole, set in a timeline very similar or possibly functionally identical to Alpha, but considered separate for permissions purposes. *Downwards - Remnants of a Realm *Voyage *Deliniate - Three Threats Ρ - Rho Σ - Sigma Timeline that contains a webcomic-like parody of Homestuck, in which Fan-Ball characters participate in their own fictional game, called SFANB. Also home to other webcomic parodies, which may exist in separate sub-timelines but are all considered part of Sigma. *SFANB - A Collaborative Adventure *Problem Spoof Τ - Tau Υ - Upsilon Φ - Phi A timeline that exists in a surge of the power of Chaos, where time shenanigans run rampant, and where nothing makes any sense. Anything that doesn't fit anywhere and/or is generally just for joking around purposes probably belongs here. *Heartbreak: An ACTION Story *DMS Breaks Some Hearts (And Faces): Mini Story For Pet 1000 *Moving Zoshi's Castle: Challenge Accepted *Lets Build DMS a new castle Telethon *Chanukwanzaa caroling-A Fan-Ball story *Days of Chanukwanzaa-Another Fan-Ball Story *Realm of the Script Kiddie *Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story *Muerteween Eve 2 - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story Again *The Vices of Chanukwanzaa - A Tale of Fan-Ball Legend *Desert Disaster; Birthday Boogaloo Χ - Chi Ψ - Psi Ω - Omega Category:Stories Category:Timelines